


沉船1779

by Greenplay



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Haytham, Father/Son Incest, Haytham being tolerant, I feel sorry for Connor, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 康纳做了一个关于他父亲的梦，在梦里他们和天鹰号一起沉没。





	沉船1779

马提尼克岛上的物资全部回收完毕，叛徒也收拾掉了，海尔森大步走在前面，心情颇为愉快。康纳跟在父亲身后，望着远处海面低低的云头，心中思绪纷杂。

天色已经暗了下来，空中飘起细碎的雨点，看来今夜的海面不会平静。两人刚登上甲板，滂沱大雨就从天上砸了下来，但这并不能阻止天鹰号开拔，她是一艘久经考验的好船，速度快而且无惧风雨，只要由懂她的人来驾驶，就能去到任何想去的地方。康纳扳动船舵，不由得叹了口气，要是人生的选择也能如此简单该多好。

海尔森少见的没有在一旁指手画脚，而是直接回了自己的房间。康纳看不懂他的眼神，总怀疑那人愉快的表情下藏着冷酷，而无动于衷时又未必真是无动于衷。

父子之间短暂的合作告一段落，海尔森要在另一个港口转道去纽约，而康纳并不知道他的下一步计划是什么。

他忽然心里生出一股糟糕的预感，觉得如果自己此时让海尔森离开了，事情就会滑向万劫不复的方向。那个沉稳的背影就像海平面上狡猾的敌舰，永远游走在射程之外，却又切切实实地造成威胁。康纳只能远远看着他，连对方有多少火力，究竟有何意图都一无所知。他还有多少不可告人的秘密没有说出来？

康纳迫切地想知道关于父亲的一切，可是海尔森却总是用言辞和盛气凌人的态度回避问题。入夜后海上的风浪越来越大，轰隆隆的雷声从天边翻滚而来，空气像是吸饱了那股焦躁的湿热，搅得他心头烦闷不已。他把船交给福克纳，下了甲板，往海尔森的单间走去。

那人的门只是虚掩着，留了一丝窄窄的缝隙，或许是为了通风，康纳手脚轻轻地推开门，只见海尔森正端坐在另一头的书桌前，埋头写着什么。他没有戴从不离身的帽子，外套和披风也解下来挂在床边。风声呼啸着拍打着他面前紧闭的窗户，发出凌乱的“嘎吱”声，难怪以他的警觉也没注意到有人靠近。

康纳慢慢走到海尔森身后，信纸的抬头从对方的肩上滑入眼帘：亲爱的查尔斯。

海尔森握着笔正要蘸墨水的手忽然停住了，一块轮廓熟悉的阴影在烛光下压住了自己的桌面，他一秒也没有犹豫，侧身就是一个肘击，同时已经切换到战斗的姿态，左手尖尖的羽毛笔迅捷如闪电般朝身后人的脖颈扎去——

只在看清对方的脸时慢了下来。康纳没有躲过第一击，腹部硬挨了一记，但奇怪的是他并不觉得很痛，也没有后退，反而很轻松地掐住了海尔森持笔的左手。什么时候父亲变得这么缺乏力道了？

“噢，康纳，是你。”海尔森眯起眼睛，故作从容地说。“我还以为小孩子应该早早上床睡觉了。”康纳依然压制着他的左手，这让他有些不快，右手不自觉地按住身后桌子上的信纸。

“你在给李写信？”

“我想这与你无关。”海尔森脱口道，“你该松开手了。”

“不，”康纳也不知道自己是在否定“与我无关”还是“松手”，或许两者皆有，“如果我不放你走，李就无法继续他的阴谋，华盛顿会赢得胜利，我会证明给你看，他才是正确的选择……我也不需要与你为敌。”

“别闹了！你是在跟自己作对，等你看清真相，就不会像孩子一样天真了……”海尔森的声音里带上了怒气，还有一种深深的无力，好像他在说出口的那一刻就已经知道，一切都徒劳无功。他的贵族脾气也无法忍受这样的无礼，可是却被康纳卡在一个很难发力的位置。

康纳从他掌下拽出那张刚写好的信纸，愤然道：“我不是孩子了！你以为我能像普通人家的小孩那样慢慢长大？有父亲关心教导？在出事的时候不用独自面对？我选择坦诚对你，可你却什么都不告诉我！”他说完，看也不看那封信，直接把它塞给了蜡烛。细细的火苗饥渴地爬了上去，就着未干的墨水把信纸吞吃入腹。

海尔森手中的羽毛笔掉了下来，他直直地凝视了康纳好一会，眼神中的情绪复杂难言，然后右手突然出拳，狠狠地朝康纳的脸扑去，两人很快扭打起来，康纳占据了有利位置，仗着身强力壮把海尔森往墙上一带，猛烈的撞击让上方的窗户也为之一抖，桌上的烛台被震落在地，滚了几圈后倏地熄灭了。

舱房里顿时暗了下来，海尔森被紧紧压在墙上，心脏猛地一跳，他什么也看不清，只见窗外的闪电划过，在康纳黝黑的脸庞上撕开一道光。

“我不是小孩子了，你会明白这一点的。”他的声音混着闷雷，一口咬在海尔森的脖子上。

他被康纳的举动惊得一时失语，左手刚准备反击，此时却完全不听使唤。父子之间的对峙他早在脑中预演过无数次，可是没有一次是这样……

血管里的脉动是那么有规律，原始的生命力永远不会骗人，不像海尔森，总要装作自己的血管里没有血液在流动。康纳恨他的伪装，恨他的气焰，他整个身体都在叫嚣着要撕碎这一切，像奔腾的急流想要冲垮拦路的大坝。他的心脏已经饱涨得快要炸开，可是压制住海尔森的双手却在颤抖，以至于根本算不上什么压制了，他的声音低得几乎听不见：

“求你了，哪怕就一次……”

海尔森浑身一震，对方身体的热度无可置疑地烧到了自己身上，炙热的气息顺着脖颈慢慢往上，他犹豫了一刹那，在想究竟是该趁此机会推开康纳把他暴揍一顿，还是放弃抵抗，满足他孩子的愿望，哪怕就一次。

刹那过后，他终于闭上眼睛。

两人的呼吸已经分不清谁是谁的，衣衫也凌乱了一地。天鹰号仿佛对此间发生的事一无所知，它刚刚跨过了一道巨浪，正左右摇摆着奋力保持平衡，船舱也随之剧烈晃动，康纳拖着海尔森滚到床上，木头床架为突然来袭的重量难受地“吱呀”了一声，随即无奈地接受了事实。

康纳的手抚上海尔森的下身，急切地想要让它立起来，可却并不得法，他虽然为自己做过，可是帮别人却完全是另一回事。海尔森按住他的手，低声说：“不是这样，我教你。”天知道他的声音是怎么变得那么沙哑的，然而这种时候言语已经不重要了，他直起身子坐起来，与康纳面面相对，这样可以一手握住两个人的，那经过长年刺客训练的灵活有力的手，那刚刚还在给查尔斯·李写信的手……康纳快要喘不过起来，他所希望的渴求的遥不可及的，一下子都来到了眼前。然而，被狂喜填满的脑海却悄悄泛起了恐惧的波澜，他重新把海尔森按倒在床上，动作几乎是粗暴的，因为害怕对方下一秒就改变主意将他推开。

“不，等……”还没有准备好，康纳的手指已经摸到了身后，濡湿的感觉随着指节一点一点地深入，在身体内部蔓延开来。海尔森屏住呼吸，吞下了后半句话，他不知道康纳是从哪儿了解到这事是怎么做的——

“啊！”他忍不住痛呼出声，该死的，他儿子根本不知道怎么做。

康纳显然被吓到了，急忙抽出来，另一只手不知所措地摸摸父亲的脸颊，像安慰受伤的小动物似的，“抱歉，我……”海尔森喘了几口气，然后拉过那只安慰的手，偏过头含住了食指和中指，柔软的舌头轻巧地包裹住它们，直到把每一寸肌肤都舔弄得一样柔软。康纳只觉得全身又着了火一般，热得无法忍受，胸中的一股气激烈得快要沸腾，经不起一点撩拨，为什么天地间的狂风暴雨可以挣开一切束缚，而他们却要陷入无解的命运之中？为什么一切是这个样子？天鹰号摇晃得更厉害了，仿佛感应到了他内心的呼喊，正试图给出自己的回答。

他抽回粘稠湿润的手，开始重新扩张，这一次顺利多了，就像士兵在选定的战场上耐心挖好壕沟一样，既满怀希望，又孤注一掷，谁能知道这一战后他会存活还是葬身于此？康纳经历过那么多场战役，从没有一次感觉到自己如此贴近生死，他俯下身亲吻对方，心中默默吹起开战的号角，将自己慢慢挺入。

然而即便做了准备，海尔森还是痛极了，他高估了自己的承受能力，又或者低估了儿子的尺寸，进入的那一瞬间差点又叫出声来，可是他没有，只是狠狠地咬了一口康纳的嘴唇。

血腥味一丝丝地散溢在空气里，战争终于打响。

没有人说话，没有人咒骂，只有皱紧的眉、绞紧的后穴、咬紧的嘴唇与抽紧的心，呼吸交缠，以血换血。海尔森喘够了气，终于适应了对方的大小，他眨了眨湿透的眼睛，直视着康纳挑衅道：“怎么，这就慢下来了吗？”

天鹰号狂怒地一旋身，又跨过一个浪头，两人随着床的起伏相拥着互换了位置，海尔森被那突然间的戳刺激得浑身战栗，好不容易才挺直腰坐好。康纳也吃了一惊，此时却不服输地反讥道：“要快你自己快。”

海尔森马上就后悔了，可却像是被什么蛊惑了一样，他扶着康纳的腰，撑起身体，然后慢慢降下，感受着对方在体内撑得越来越开，快感和痛感几乎一样剧烈，反复十几次后他渐渐支持不住自己，只觉得头晕目眩，有什么东西不够，又有什么东西太多了，“康纳，我……”

他想说什么？说他输了，他投降？不，海尔森只会死，不会投降，让这一切折磨结束得快一些吧，他真的受不住了。

康纳忽然把他拉向自己，让两具汗湿的身体紧紧贴在一起，他觉得海尔森快要放弃了，明明与自己从各种意义上血肉相连，可彼此的意识却仿佛越来越远，即使拼命想要抓住，也不过剩一个冰冷的躯壳。

“不要，别离开……”康纳把对方翻过来，盯住那双疲惫的眼睛，狠狠地顶进那人温暖的身体里，好像这样就能激发出一点反抗的热情，他不能只有一个人反抗，他不能。康纳握住对方的下身，快速地摩擦起来，这触感太过刺激，硬生生逼出了几声低吟，他吻住海尔森湿润的睫毛，温柔得仿佛跟下半身不是同一个人。

一半的他在猛攻，一半的他在哀求。这场战争他不能输，可是也不想赢。

最终高潮还是来临了。海水像怪兽一样冲破房门，疯狂地倒灌，把整个船舱都淹没，咸的腥的甜的苦的，都融进吞噬一切的大水中。康纳把头埋在海尔森的肩窝里，抱着他缓缓下沉，他嗅着对方发间的气息，忽然发觉自己才是更爱哭的那一个。

 

康纳深吸了一口气，猛然睁开眼睛。

四周出奇的静谧，没有风雨，没有摇晃，只有永不停息的海浪轻轻拍打着船身。康纳在黑暗中躺了一会，等待意识从刚才的梦境中剥离出来。他记得很清楚自己梦到的是谁，然后小心翼翼地摸了一把下身，脸不由得一阵发热。

他竟然做了这样的梦。

甲板上风平浪静，值夜的水手各自在自己的岗位上，眼神呆滞地犯着困，没有人注意到康纳出来。

海尔森似乎一直没有睡，他靠着船头那边的船舷，正眺望着星光辽阔的远方，全身穿戴整齐，帽子也好好地别在头上，仿佛无论何时都不会是另一种样子。康纳远远看着他的父亲，没有上前，他希望梦中的那个幻影还能在脑海中停留久一点，不要那么快就被眼前这个真实的人所覆盖。他决定今晚都不跟父亲说话，因为他知道，海尔森一定会早早觉察，然后转过身来，带着令人心痛的嘲讽笑容说：

“噢，康纳，是你。”

FIN


End file.
